


The Right Thing

by vivalamaryyy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Sibling Merle Dixon, Nice Merle Dixon, Protective Merle Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalamaryyy/pseuds/vivalamaryyy
Summary: Merle’s got a heart in this one shot.  Brace yourselves.





	The Right Thing

I sat quietly in the car, looking at the man to my left. His jaw clenched as he stared ahead at the road before us, his muscles relaxed as his one hand rested on the steering wheel.

“I’m glad that you’re doing this,” I say to him quietly. “You’re doing the right thing.”

“The right thing is leading you to goddamn slaughter, June? Yeah, oh-fuckin’-Kay!” He replies, momentarily turning himself to look at me. I can practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. 

“Giving me over to the Governor is the right call, Merle. We both know it. No one will get hurt,” I say to him.

“I don’t know about that, June Bug!” Merle says quietly, looking back out at the road.

Merle Dixon was a man I knew before the world went to shit. The man had a heart buried deep in his chest cavity, honestly. He’s an asshole, but when Daryl or me needed protecting when we were younger, we got it.

“Listen I got some shit to say to you,” he says to me, slowing the car down a bit. “I won’t get another chance to say it…”

“Alright, Dixon. Shoot,” I say with a smile.

“You gave a fuck about my brother and me when no one else did. Why? I’m not so sure, but you did. And my brother is certain that you shit rainbows and gold. He fuckin’ loves you, girl,” Merle says to me, grinning at my look of shock.

“Merle, why are you saying all this?” I ask him. He sits quietly and then turns towards me once more. He grabs my hand and holds it to his lips and kisses it. “Merle...what..”

“Thank you, sugar. For givin’ the Dixon boys the time of day. For makin’ Darlina the happiest I ever did see him,” he says still looking at me, not even remotely watching the road. “I love ya, June Bug…and I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what—!”

I gasp as Merle quickly leans over to open my car door, and proceeds to push me out of the moving vehicle. I hit the ground and roll a few times onto a patch of grass on the side of the road. I stand up quickly and run after him.

“Merle! Merle what are you doing?” I ask him as I catch up to the side door.

”The right thing, baby girl! I can’t let you die for that fucker. No way, my baby brother would never forgive me. I wouldn’t be able to forgive me,” he states. “The right thing...is that you make it through this bullshit.”

I look at him, eyes wide like saucers, I’m sure. He laughs as his grip on the wheel tightens. Leave it to Merle Dixon to laugh in the face of danger.

”I...Dixon, this is insane! Come back to the prison. Come home, and we’ll figure something else out...please,” I plead with my hands resting on the car door. Merle Dixon is putting his life on the line for Daryl...for me, and being the brave and good man that no one believed he could be except me. 

“You take care of that baby brother of mine, Juniper,” he says, ignoring my gaze. I look at him, tears beginning to make their way down my face.

“Merle, there’s got to be another way. Don’t do this, please! Please!” I exclaim, and he looks at me one last time. He shakes his head.

“No, no. I’m taking care of this, June bug. Let me do this. Just take care of ‘im, alright?”

I merely just nod as Merle peeled off down the road. I stood in the middle of the road and watched as his car left my line of sight. Tears continued to fall as I turned myself around and made my way back to the prison.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short. Like really short, but I hope you guys like it. I changed up that scene where he has Michonne in the car back in Season 3, and made it an OFC who knew the Dixons back in the day.
> 
> Also, I’m super tired. It’s one in the morning, and I’m currently shook over this most recent episode of TWD, so forgive me for any errors.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I’d appreciate it.


End file.
